tom2433ficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother: Second Chances
Big Brother: Second Chances is the thirteenth season of the United States reality television series Big Brother. It aired on CBS from February 5, 2011 to April 20, 2011. Julie Chen continued as host as she had in previous seasons. Although the rules remained basically the same, the 15 contestants chosen were former HouseGuests, all of whom had been evicted before the jury stage of their respective season. Selection of HouseGuests The producers had selected two "early evictees" from each season - one man and one woman - who would be eligible to return to the house, giving a total of 20 hopefuls. Similar to the All-Star season, CBS aired a special preview episode, reminding viewers of each candidate and showing a brief video of each, explaining why they deserve to return to the game. The viewers were then able to vote for which candidates they most wanted to enter the house. It was revealed that eight HouseGuests would be chosen by the viewers, while the other six would be chosen by the producers. On the first episode, Julie Chen announced that due to the very close results in the public voting, nine HouseGuests would be chosen by the viewers. The 20 finalists lined up outside the house and Julie announced the results, with the 15 selected HouseGuests entering the house immediately. Broadcasts and platforms The main television coverage of Big Brother will be screened in three weekly highlight programs that will be transmitted on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, all at 8 p.m. ET/PT (live ET/delayed PT) on CBS. The episodes summarize the events of the previous two to three days in the House. Alongside these shows is a spin-off show, Big Brother: After Dark on Showtime 2, which will air three hours live directly from the House. Big Brother will maintain an online platform with live subscription feeds from RealNetworks, a redesigned and relaunched website, online videos, full episodes, a fantasy game, a mobile game based on Big Brother, and two Twitter accounts; one featured updates from the production staff and one featured updates from the current Head of Household. The website will contain more videos, photos, and other content which will include summaries of events in the House, descriptions of weekly challenges, and a voting history page. HouseGuests For full details of each guest and their experiences in the house, see List of Big Brother: Second Chances HouseGuests From Big Brother 2 *Shannon Dragoo* From Big Brother 3 *Lori Olsen† From Big Brother 4 *Dana Varela* From Big Brother 5 *Holly King† *Mike "The Don" Lubinski* From Big Brother 6 *Eric Littmann* *Sarah Hrejsa† From Big Brother 8 *Nick Starcevic† From Big Brother 9 *Alex Coladonato† *Allison Nichols* From Big Brother 10 *Brian Hart† From Big Brother 11 *Laura Crosby† *Ronnie Talbott* From Big Brother 12 *Andrew Gordon† *Annie Whittington† † America's Choice to enter house * Producers' Choice to enter house Also nominated for inclusion in cast: *Justin Sebik (Big Brother 2) *Josh Feinberg (Big Brother 3) *David Lane (Big Brother 4) *Kail Harbick (Big Brother 8) *Angie Swindell (Big Brother 10) Summary Week One On the first night, Julie Chen asked the HouseGuests to divide themselves into pairs of one man and one woman. They did so, and Holly was the one left without a partner. Julie Chen revealed that these pairs would be competing together in the HoH competition, but since Holly was ineligible to win because she didn't have a partner, she would be immune from eviction this week. After entering the backyard for the competition, the HouseGuests learned that, for this challenge, they would compete as pairs and would win as pairs, meaning two people would be crowned Head of Household this week. Julie Chen also informed the HouseGuests that this week would be a "battle of the sexes"; the man who won HoH could only nominate two men, while the woman who won HoH could only nominate two women, meaning four people would be nominated. At the end of the week, everyone would vote to evict one man and one woman, meaning two people would be evicted in the first week. The pairs for the HoH competiton were as follows: Alex & Laura, Allison & Eric, Andrew & Shannon, Annie & Mike, Brian & Dana, Lori & Ronnie, and Nick & Sarah. The pair who won the competition would become Heads of Household, while the two pairs who performed the worst would be the Have Nots for the week. Allison, Eric, Brian, and Dana became Have Nots for the week, and Andrew and Shannon won the competition, making them the first co-Heads of Household of the summer. Because they had won the competition and had to share the HoH bedroom, Andrew and Shannon quickly formed an alliance and agreed to work together this week to determine which two people should leave the house. Shannon admitted she wanted Holly out the most, as she found her incredibly annoying, but unfortunately she had immunity this week; "Nobody likes her, so she got rewarded," commented a bitter Shannon. As Shannon tried to think of which other women she could nominate, Andrew seemed set on the idea of getting Ronnie out of the house, as he had such a bad reputation from his last experience and was viewed as such an evil player. Secretly, however, Shannon had intentions of working with Ronnie, believing him to be a strong player and someone she could hide behind. Already going against the first alliance she had made in the game, Shannon went to Ronnie to warn him of Andrew's plan. However, it seemed most of the house already distrusted Ronnie, especially after Laura had already told the others about her experiences with Ronnie. Ultimately, Andrew decided to nominate Ronnie against Alex, who he was using as a pawn and whom he felt was the least likely to be evicted against Ronnie. Shannon ended up nominating Sarah and Laura, as she had gotten to know them the least, although secretly, her plan was to get rid of Laura, who Ronnie viewed as his biggest threat. For the Power of Veto competition, continuing with the theme of the first week, one man and one woman would be able to win the veto. However, they could only use it to save someone of their own gender. Ronnie and Dana were the two veto winners, and, deep down, Shannon was thrilled that her secret ally would survive the week. However, some of the HouseGuests began to suspect that Ronnie and Shannon were in cahoots, particularly Andrew, who had noticed Shannon would spend much more time talking to Ronnie than she would to him. Andrew voiced his suspicions to Laura, who, in turn, began to tell the other women in the house of what Shannon had been accused of doing. Laura wondered how Shannon would want to trust someone like Ronnie, but she saw Shannon as a "bad seed". Dana considered using her veto to save Laura, but she knew that that would just result in another women going on the block, and all the women, aside from Shannon, had formed an unofficial alliance. So, at the veto ceremony, Dana chose not to use her veto, and Ronnie, of course, saved himself from the block. Andrew named Mike as his replacement, as he felt that Mike was the quietest person in the house and hadn't really connected with any of the HouseGuests. On eviction night, the HouseGuests unanimously evicted Mike for being too unsociable, and Sarah was evicted in an 8-1 vote, with Ronnie being the only vote to evict Laura, who he saw as a threat. Week Two Ronnie became the second Head of Household. Shannon was thrilled that her ally managed to win, but as the rest of the house had been planning on evicting Ronnie, they knew they were in for a week of hell. Ronnie wanted to get even with Andrew for nominating him last week, but Shannon advised him not to, as she believed they could use Andrew, as she technically still had an alliance with him from last week. Although her dislike for Holly was continuing to grow, Shannon thought it was best for Ronnie to nominate people that were most adamant about getting him out. Laura was certainly one of them, and Ronnie believed that Annie was another, and, also under the impression that the women had an alliance, Ronnie decided this would be the best move for him and Shannon. Annie and Laura were nominated for eviction. Voting history Notes